narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shingi/Puppeteer
isn't an explosion. It's a collection.|Shingi}} Background Carrying Out A Career At age fourteen, Shingi was able to find a job as a puppeteer, in Konoha's abandoned show room. Puppeteering experience was something Shingi lacked however, he had extensive knowledge upon it basic mechanics. He created his first two puppets himself; Bat and Roach. The two puppets became Shingi's most prized possessions, as he used them in all of his shows. Within just his first few shows, people would come back and tell him his skills were great, and that showed true, with all of the tips he gained after every show. His ability to create many different personalities or different puppets was unique on its own. However after he turned nineteen, he put away all of his puppeteering career and began to pick up where he left off about having knowledge of everything in the shinobi world. After becoming Takikage, Shingi rambled through his old things, and came across his collection of puppets again. He decided he'd pick up this talent again. Within just a month, Shingi was able to acquire and recreate the mechanics of the Human Puppet Technique. Next, was to study every known puppet master, at which he found many, though there was one that he took special liking into, Sasori. After acquiring all of Sasori's techniques, he went into deepening search, finding 's, said to be the first puppeteer in history, lost techniques. Influencing him to create his very own technique known as; The Gold Secret Technique. Shingi felt that the Human Puppet Technique wasn't taken to its full extent, as he took Takigakure's forbidden jutsu; The Replication Technique, freeing his Human Puppets of their weakness of joints. Personality Appearance Abilities Puppetry Shingi's puppetry capabilities started off as a part time job to bring in income for his family, however since then he has taken it beyond the level past even that of his artistic idol; Sasori. Shingi has the practiced so he has the ability to create molecular leveled that only those shinobi of and advanced sensory abilities can see. His passion for what he refers to as art, is capable of destroying shinobi without moving a single visible muscle. When controlling his puppets, Shingi's hand movement is so swift, one would need the Sharingan in order to comprehend. His skills in puppetry have inspired many others in Taki to take up on it, though still he plays as it's master. Shingi has a large collection of puppets, and each have their own diversity to them. More than ever, Shingi combines with puppetry with his mastery of the Flying Thunder God Technique, having puppets such as Bat, that can mark his opponents with the seals. He stated that he has more puppets that an average family generations, yet none have been seen. Mental Chakra Threads: Shingi has the ability to create extremely thin chakra threads, however he was transcended past that ability, and has gained access to mental chakra threads. This ability is praised and greatly recognized because Shingi can extensively control numerous amounts of puppets at once, as well as individually. This also comes in hand when facing large number of opponents, or even when doing his shows. Gold Secret Technique: This style of techniques were created by himself, using his idols own as a base. The Gold Puppet Techniques are the arsenal of Shingi's main puppetry basis. Essentially named after the gold medallion given to him by his mother. Shingi has branched many techniques from this using the variety of puppets from his puppet collection. Each technique is special to each puppet set, meaning most of the time on other puppet can preform another puppets technique. These techniques can be from mechanized weaponry matching the modern days . Each Gold Technique has given each set of puppets their own of weaponry or defense. The Secret Gold Technique, has said to even surpass that of Chiyo's Secret White Technique. Trivia * Shingi wishes to battle; Yoshitsune Uchiha, Akagi, Kisei, Sasori, Deidara, Chiyo, and Kankuro. ** Yoshitsune and Deidara are the only non-puppeteers Shingi wishes to battle. Yoshitsune because he reminds him of Sigma. Deidara, because he believes art isn't an explosion. Quotes * (Shingi to a puppeteer) "Why do you have to prepare? Just do it." * (Shingi about humans) "Humans you’re pathetic! I know toddlers who could fight better!" * (Shingi to foes he has the upper hand against) "Aww what’s the matter? You’re the one who started this game. Now you’re losing and you don’t want to play any more." * (Shingi to those he's defeated) "Now, if only there was a junk yard nearby so we could give him a proper burial, heh heh." * (Shingi) "This is going to be easier than coloring inside the lines."